FNAF: A Girl's experiences
by Shadow-Foxy1
Summary: What is a girl loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and decided to get a job there as a night guard to help her pay her college tuition? Follow her through her experiences as a night guard.
1. Character info

**Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A girl's experience**

by: Shadow-Foxy1

disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights franchise I only own the the character that I am using within this work.

Okay guys so a little background on this story. I think everyone has heard of the game franchise Five Nights at Freddy's so I won't go into the background of the games. I will tell you though that this takes place shortly after the first game. My character Christina decides that she is going to get a job at her favorite childhood pizzeria and it is then that she realizes that the nightmare has just began for her.

Name: Christina Snow

Occupation: Night Guard

Age: nineteen

Personality: Fun loving, trickster

Family: Mom and Dad who are both deceased since she was ten

Physical description: Blue-green eyes, golden brown hair that curls, pert nose, thin lips, average sized ears, glasses or contacts, dancers body physic

Hobbies: building robots, computer programing, swimming, working out

Background: At the age of ten her happy home was shattered when her parents died violently in a car crash. Every birthday, her family would go to the Fazbear pizzeria for her party. It became one of her favorite places to go. She stayed with her aunt until she graduated high school and went to college. She gets the night guard job at the Pizzeria to help her to pay for her college tuition.


	2. Night One

**Chapter 1: Night One**

Well today's the day, the first night of my new job as the night guard at Freddy's pizzeria. Rumor has it that the anamatronics there are possessed. There was a string of weird occurrences at night and during the day. At one point it was said that four children disappeared not to be seen or heard from again. Let's not forget when the skull of one of the children was bit by Fredbear, or when a man's frontal lobe was bit off by Foxy. I know most people are scared by all the stories but Freddy Fasbear's has always been one of my favorite places to go.

I know, I know I sound crazy don't I? I mean I am only nineteen and about to work my first night at a supposed haunted pizzeria. Personally I always enjoyed being with Freddy, he always knew how to cheer us up. I wish that Foxy had been fixed but after he had bit that man, they never repaired him and thus his stage was left deserted. I am going to attempt to survive the boredom that I know I will suffer and then come up with a way to get Foxy repaired and his stage reopened. Being a student at the local college doing robot design will help me to know how to do any needed repairs to them if my boss will let me.

I look at my Foxy plushy and frown, thinking as I pull my hair up and quickly tie it. My blue-green eyes soft with worry. I look at my uniform and quickly gather everything I would need for the night including my class texts. Once I was done I quickly grabbed my purse and a snack and left for work. Once there, I looked around as I walked to the office and smiled sadly at the very animatronics that made many children happy throughout the years. Once in the office I checked the time and clocked on, setting up for the night as I waited for the beginning of the message I knew was left for me. The phone rang gently as I grabbed the tablet and looked at the camera layout before setting it down, the recorded message begins to play.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Wait did he just say what I think he said? Did he really just say that they will throughly clean the building before reporting a nightguard missing?

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ "

No really, as if I didn't already know but the person was never the same afterwards. I mean what the fuck! They did not warn me that the robots would be moving around at night! I quickly check the camera system again in worry and slight fear noting the limited power level with a frown. Looks like this is going to be harder than I originally thought, luckily I remembered to pack a flashlight.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

I freeze in fear, did he just say what I thought he just said?

" _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I quickly open the camera view like he suggested and start looking at the cameras. Good no one has moved yet. Let's just hope that this night goes as easily as the guy on the recording says it will. Well fuck looks like Chick is already on the move, I note as I quickly check around before closing the camera view. Looks like I am in more danger than I thought I was going to be in. The thought of them killing me still fresh in my mind, I check the cameras and use the flashlight I had packed to check the nearby hallway, only closing the door at the last second when necessary.

I note that I am getting low on power at four am and I start to panic. I still have two hours and I only have 43% battery life to run the office off of. I notice on the camera that Chica is running at the office and quickly slam the door shut right before she manages to get to me. Oh good god, let me survive this god forsaken job. Two hours later I only have 15% battery remaining as the clock strikes six am and my shift ends. I head home and get changed after eating a quick snack. As I lay down it dawns on me exactly how close I came to being killed by the very robots that I always loved as a child. I shiver and some tears roll down my cheeks as I fall asleep.


	3. Night Two

**Chapter 2: Night Two**

I slowly awaken from my nightmare filled sleep and get up to start getting ready for work. I gently set the Foxy plushy down on my dresser as I pin my hair into a ponytail then into a bun. I quickly eat and change into my uniform watching the clock. Once I was ready I left for work and rushed to get to work on time. Once there I quickly set up shop and checked my flashlights to make sure the batteries didn't need changing. I clocked on then waited for that phone call as I studied. I had arrived three hours earlier, so I sat reading my college textbook. Once I heard the phone start ringing I quickly put my textbook away and grabbed the tablet so that I could place it nearby.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two,_ _uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

I quickly check the cameras and note that Chica is already on the move with a frown.

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

I snort gently, why waste power by using the door lights when you could use a flashlight to check? I quickly check the rest of the cameras before closing it out so as to not waste power unneccessarily.

" _Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ "

I frown as the recording ends and I wait for a few minutes before rechecking the hallway and slamming the door shut when I notice that Chica was getting too close for comfort. I note that Foxy is poking his head out of the curtain of Pirate Cove and growl lowly in annoyance before breifly lighting the hall lights to check for Chica before reopening the door and closing out the cameras. Fuck the guy in the recording wasn't kidding, they are more active tonight than they were yesterday.

How and I going to survive this? The night continued much the same as the night before other than there being a few more close calls than the night before. I noted at three am I only had 32% battery I start to worry. Three more hours, just have to make it last three more hours. By five am I am down to 5% battery, just have to make it one more hour. Damn Chica and Foxy. Fucking pain in the asses. How am I going to keep Freddy from getting me?

By five forty-five I am at 2% battery and am now really worried I have only fifteen minutes remaining on my shift. Right as I run out of power and Freddy appears in front of me, the clock tolls six and he leaves. I sigh in relief and quickly pack up before fleeing from the building. That was way too close tonight. There must be something more I can do to make the battery last longer than it has been. I didn't take this job just to get killed by the very things I am meant to protect. Once I get home I change, grab my Foxy plush, and collapse into my bed falling asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	4. Night Three

**Chapter 3: Night 3**

I slowly awaken from my nightmare filled sleep and get up to start getting ready for work. I gently set the Foxy plushy down on my dresser as I pin my hair into a ponytail then into a bun. I quickly eat and change into my uniform watching the clock. Once I was ready I left for work and rushed to get to work on time. Once there I quickly set up shop and checked my flashlights to make sure the batteries didn't need changing. I clocked on then waited for that phone call as I studied. I had arrived three hours earlier, so I sat reading my college textbook. Once I heard the phone start ringing I quickly put my textbook away and grabbed the tablet so that I could place it nearby.

' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

I quickly pick up the tablet and start checking the cameras, slowly flipping through them.

" _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._ _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

I frown and check the stage camera noticing that not only was Chica gone, but Bonnie as well, I frantically check the other cameras. I find Chica in the bathroom and Bonnie in the party room. I relax just a bit and close the cameras keeping an eye on the hallways via flashlight. Luckily I had time earlier to set up LED light sets out in the hall to illuminate it. Can't sneak up on easily if the hall is lit by the LED flashlight sets you crazy robots. I hear and see two figures rushing at me on either side and quickly slam both doors shut. I hear them scratching and banging at the door as I open the cameras and check on Foxy and Freddy. Lucky it looks like neither have moved an inch.

I switch to the other cameras just to check to be on the safe side. Damn the longer the doors stay shut the more energy that is drained from the doors. Maybe I can temporarily disconnect them from the power grid so that they stay shut? I am going to have to do some research into that and see if I can get away with doing that during my sift. It would make sure that they can't get to me after all. I don't want to die, I still have so much I need to do. I still have to find out who murdered my dad and mom. There is no way that car crash was an accident. Dad never drank and neither did mother. I will find out the truth and I will bring the fucker who killed them to justice. I will not die here, I refuse to die here. I quickly check the hall and open the doors once I have proof that Chica and Bonnie are gone.

I check the time, midnight with 83% battery. If this keeps up I'm not sure if I am going to survive the night. I relax a bit and alternate between checking the cameras and the hallway with the flashlights. I gently pick up my textbook and slide it in my bag, watching and waiting.

Not tonight Foxy, I grimly close the doors and wait for him to leave. I open the doors and check the power 80% and one in the morning. I might just make it….I keep an eye on the power after each attack, watching the power deplete. Around four am, I had 14% power remaining. Two hours, just have to survive two more hours. By five I was down to 10% Battery. Right as Fredbear appeared as I ran out of power the bell struck six and he was forced to retreat.

I pack up all my stuff and walk around just to make sure that they were back into position. They look so peaceful like this, only the night guards know the dark secrets that this pizzeria holds. Who knew other than them that at night the automatronics become homicidal? I shake my head gently as I go over to Foxy and gently take a look at his jaw. I notice exactly what the problem is with my dear homicidal friend. I smile as I make a mental list of the tools I would need to repair him and the others as I slowly head towards the doors. I go home and relax for a bit as I work on my homework. I then go to my room and collapse into a light slumber.


	5. Night Four

**Chapter 4: Night 4**

Just like the days before after waking up I ate and got myself ready for work. I quickly put my hair into a tight bun before grabbing the proper tools to be able to repair my dear homicidal maniacs that I watch over. I leave my text book behind and spend the three hours before my shift repairing Foxy, not noticing the shadow behind me growing larger until I looked at my watch. With a flinch I run into the office and set myself up for the night with only a minute to spare.

" _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *_ _ **chime plays**_ _*._ _You know...*_ _ **moan**_ _* oh, no - *_ _ **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static**_ _*"_

Poor unfortunate phone guy, got to feel bad for him. I have the feeling that he was killed as he made the last recording. The warning from the other days played in my head as I flinched. He must have been stuffed in a suit like he warned me. If I survive this I am so sending my sadistic best friend here. Who knows it might be good for her, after all she loves these guys as much as I did growing up.

In fear as I hear Foxy and Chica I slam the doors shut, hearing them bang against them. That is what the sound was in the background of the last message, I thought it sounded familiar. I just want to help them. If the children's souls were really trapped into the suits upon their deaths then they deserve to be helped. They are scared, sad, and alone. No one no matter how homicidal deserves that. I look at my power level and swear under my breath. Who knew getting a job could be a suicide mission? I love these guys but seriously, this is a little much. I quickly open the door, no longer hearing them.

I check the cameras to find out where they are, only to see that Foxy is also out and about. I gulp in fear, having already had several close calls with the battery and the time throughout the week so far. I look at the time two am with 43% power, four hours how am I going to last four hours on 43% power? I keep calm but internally worry about the remaining time and battery. Fredbear will kill me if it runs out before morning. I check the cameras and the hall. I hum softly to myself to stay calm.

I notice Freddy had left the stage and I check my power, 40% and three hours. I start to think of the nicknames to call them, snickering to myself. I think of a new name for the Pizzeria laughing loudly. Oh god, here comes Bonnie, I slam the door shut with a snicker. Take that you stupid bunny! I slam shut the other door stopping Foxy, take that you stupid fucking fox.

I see flashes of Bonnie's face on the cameras with the words "It's me" and I frown. My power is at 24% and it is 4 am. I might just make it til six. Hey Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, how about you crawl in a hole somewhere and burn in hell. Once they are gone I open the doors and double check the cameras. My power level is at 15%, at 5am. I can do this if I am careful. I hum again to sooth myself as I check the cameras and halls periodically. I will not die her, I refuse to die here. I gently start thinking of things to do to ease the pain the children's souls must be in. I hate the thoought of children being in pain.

As it approaches 5:45 I hear something coming towards me and I slam the door shut. After a minute I open the doors and check the hall. As the clock changes to six, I look at the power 3% but I made it. I gather my stuff and go to check the robots. I look for Foxy first and make the plans for the next set of repairs. I then look at the stage and at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I smile sadly and think of the needed repairs to bring them back to the way they were when I was a child. I write everything down in a notebook and leave to go home. I put my stuff away when I get home and clean up before laying down for the night.


End file.
